


【止鼬】靶向治疗（病房羞耻play）

by blacklord



Category: Naruto, 鼬止
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklord/pseuds/blacklord





	

　　鼬没说话，而是将自己金丝眼睛取了下来，放在了止水床边的柜子上。

　　“在止水先生出院之前，我还想对你的身体进行一项检查。”鼬说着，暗示性极强地舔了舔嘴角，慢慢解开了医生袍的扣子，看着止水的脸一点点红起来，满意地勾起了嘴角。

　　止水好半晌才回过神来，慌忙地从病床上起身握住了鼬解扣子的手，浑身僵硬地说：“还是，还是，等回家再、再检查吧？”

　　“你确定吗，止水先生？”鼬往前一步抵住了止水的身体，毫不意外地感觉到止水的玩意精神地顶着自己。

　　即使已经和鼬相处了很久，但真的看到他的脸却是第一次，这让止水觉得十分害羞。但当他真的和鼬贴在一块的时候，反而没有先前那么紧张了。

　　但鼬身上的味道——消毒水混合着淡淡的体香——是止水熟悉的，他的身体很快记起了曾经的感觉，渐渐放松下来。

　　止水不再抗拒，他轻声叫着鼬的名字，低头吻住了鼬的嘴唇。鼬配合地张开嘴，粉色的舌尖探出嘴唇，勾缠着止水的，让他完全进入自己的口腔。

　　止水沉迷于鼬的温柔，直到被推坐在病床上，才回过神来：“剩下的还是回家再……”

　　鼬没有理会止水的言不由衷，那只手指修长的，擅长拿手术刀的，灵活的右手已经顺着止水宽大的病号服的裤子钻了进去：“止水先生，请你配合检查。”鼬这么说的时候，脸上的表情一丝不苟，但手上的动作却一点都不规矩。

　　鼬心里很清楚，止水拆绷带之后，一定会觉得自己有些陌生——失明已久的人重获光明，会觉得曾经熟悉的世界有些陌生，更何况是此前从没见过的人。鼬知道，再相处一段时间，止水会慢慢找回曾经对他的感觉，但他一刻也等不了。

　　大概是鼬的态度太过坚决，止水也意识到了些什么，他最终选择服从他的医师，也顺从自己的内心。

　　止水伸手搂住了鼬的肩膀，带着鼬一起躺在了病床上。鼬的医师袍的扣子已经解开了，露出了内里的白衬衫，止水伸手解开鼬的扣子，一边细细密密地亲吻那张对他而言有些陌生的脸。鼬扯下了止水的病服裤子，隔着他的内裤按揉他勃起的欲望。

　　“扣扣扣——”门口传来了敲门声，伴随而来的是那个一直对止水颇有好感当然小护士的声音：“止水哥，是我，我来查房了哦。”

　　“请稍等……”止水制止小护士的话还没说出口，就被鼬捂住了嘴。鼬的身体往下一溜，身上医生袍略有些粗糙的布料蹭着止水下身光裸的皮肤，引得止水的欲望颤抖了一下，分泌出了些许前液，氲湿了白色的内裤。

　　想起前几天撞见的，止水和小护士相谈甚欢的场景，鼬轻轻掐了一下止水，低声说：“止水先生，你很受欢迎啊。”

　　还不等止水回答，门口已经传来了门把手转动的声音。鼬伸手捞过被子遮住了止水下半身的光景，同时也遮住了自己。

　　“止水哥，你已经拆绷带了啊，”小护士颇有些惊喜地看着止水，“你的眼睛真好看！”

　　止水笑了一下，礼貌地回赞了一句：“谢谢，你的眼睛也……唔……”他吞下了快出口的呻吟，勉强说完了这句话，“很好看……”

　　止水的脸变得有些红，刚刚鼬隔着内裤吮了他一口。止水用膝盖蹭了蹭鼬的身体，示意他不要捣乱，鼬却在止水的腹肌上，用略带着凉意的指尖，一笔一划地写下：“别撩她。”甚至还划了一个句号。

　　那种轻轻写划的感觉，让止水的腹肌阵阵紧缩，趴伏在止水身上的鼬完全能够感觉到他的反应，不但不放过他，反而变本加厉地用舌尖勾勒止水腹肌的形状。

　　止水有些哭笑不得，实际上，鼬写了些什么他完全感觉不出来，所有感官都被鼬的指尖的触感攫取，但考虑到前几天晚上的那场激烈的床事，止水大概能够猜到鼬想表达的意思。

　　单身了多年的止水，除了对鼬，并没有刻意地去“撩”过谁。实际上，今天谈话的对象如果不是这个年轻漂亮的小护士，而是每天打扫卫生的大妈，止水也会称赞对方一句。

　　但那些礼节性地回复，在如今有了男朋友之后，都显得有些不合适，特别是在他交谈的对象明显有意于他的时候。

　　在喜欢上一个人的时候，总会觉得对方对自己也是特别的。另一边，得到了心上人的赞美的小护士满心欢喜，她犹豫了许久，终于决定在止水出院前向他表明心迹：“止水哥，你明天就要出院了吗？”

　　止水点了点头。

　　鼬已经脱下了止水的内裤，含住了他的顶端。鼬的口腔高温且柔软，他用舌头舔弄止水的马眼，一边吮吸给止水带去压迫一边将止水的家伙慢慢纳入口中。此时的止水回忆起了和鼬之间那些旖旎的情事，他的喉结上下滚动，手已经紧紧地抓住了床单，一句话都说不出。

　　小护士等待了片刻，见止水没开口，她深吸了一口气，决定趁着止水出院之前，向他表明心迹。

　　“止水哥，我有件事情无论如何想跟你说……”

　　鼬嘴里溢出的津液和止水流出的前液弄得柱身湿漉漉的，鼬一只手握住了他吞不进去的部分，慢慢地上下滑动起来，另一只手拖住了止水的囊袋，揉搓把玩了起来，还时不时扯动止水蜷曲的毛发。

　　止水呼吸急促了起来，他开口道：“等等！”

　　鼬和小护士都停了下来。

　　止水深吸了一口气，又慢慢吐出来，他声音沙哑地开口说道：“我有件事也无论如何想跟你说。”

　　止水用双腿夹紧了鼬，小腿不断地蹭着他的身体，生怕自己和小护士说话的时候冷落了鼬，他又捣乱。

　　小护士倒吸了一口气，眼睛亮了起来，语气中待着期待：“那止水哥你先说。”

　　“我喜欢鼬医生。”止水说。

　　小护士有些愣怔，她反射性地问了一句：“什么？”

　　鼬又开始在被子里动作起来，他吐出了止水的欲望，握住它轻轻地啄吻起来，动作轻柔爱怜得让止水身体崩得死紧。

　　止水有些不明白，他只以为自己没能让鼬满意，掐着自己的虎口让自己尽量平静，又重复了一遍：“我爱宇智波鼬。”

　　“啊……我知道了……”小护士点了点头，颇有些失魂落魄，“我知道了，其实我之前也喜欢过鼬医生。”

　　止水愣了一下，膝盖顶了顶鼬。鼬按着他的腿不让他动作，侧头含住了他的囊袋。

　　小护士站在原地伤心了一会儿，很快振作了起来，她有些失望地说道：“我的眼光很好，果然我喜欢的人眼光也很好啊……”随即朝笑了笑，“祝你们幸福！”

　　止水朝她点了点头，脸上的表情崩得死死的。鼬不断地用舌头拨弄他肿胀的囊袋，甚至轻轻用牙齿去拉扯他的毛发，却就是不碰最关键的地方一下。

　　小护士觉得有些奇怪，照理说，止水应该会好好道谢的。她觉得止水的脸色不太好，有些担心地问道：“止水哥，你不舒服吗？”

　　止水摇了摇头，双腿把鼬夹得死紧，他甚至觉得腿上都印出了鼬的医师袍的褶皱形状。

　　小护士见状不对，去拿床头柜上的药，却意外地看到了鼬的眼镜。她愣了两秒，看向了止水的被子，随即满脸通红。

　　止水不知道该说什么，而且实际上他也说不出什么。

　　“……我，我先走了……祝，祝你们……”小护士咬了咬嘴唇，不知道该说什么，最后只是走到门边，打开了内锁，离开时帮他们锁上了房门。

　　比起羞耻，止水首先松了口气，低沉的呻吟声从他的口中溢出。他掀开被子，低头就看见鼬趴在他的腿间，嘴里含着他的欲望，脸颊被被子捂得通红，眼中还因为情欲的刺激带着些水光。

　　止水的目光变得暗沉，他退出了鼬的口腔，一边扯开鼬的发绳一边按着他的肩膀将他压在床尾。鼬仰躺在床尾微张着嘴喘气，被子里实在有些闷，他墨色的长发铺散在白色的床单上，身上的医师袍滑落在身体的两侧，内里的白衬衫只余下一颗扣子还系着，整个人散发情欲的气息。

　　止水凑过去叼住了鼬的衬衫扣子，用牙齿咬断了棉线，随即将扣子吐到一边，撩开鼬的衣服吻上了他赤裸的胸膛。与此同时，一只手已经拉开了鼬的裤子拉链，温柔地替他手淫。

　　鼬一只手插进了止水微微有些汗湿的发间，轻轻地抓着揉弄，另一只手则是在止水的后颈和背上来回抚摸。

　　“小鼬的身体很漂亮。”止水轻声说，吐出的热气喷在鼬挺立的乳头上，激得鼬的身体微微发颤。

　　止水抬头朝鼬笑了笑，顺着他的心口一路往下留下吻痕，手指反复摩挲这些粉色的印记，想象了无数次的场景终于亲眼看到，满足不已。

　　最后，他们以69的形式发泄了彼此的欲望，搂成一团躺在对于两个大男人而言有些狭窄的病床上平复高潮后的余韵，交换了两个温柔的吻，随意地聊了起来。

　　“刚刚你为什么，”止水斟酌了一下表述，“我是说，在我说喜欢你之后，还变本加厉地惩罚我？”

　　鼬笑着抬头亲了亲止水的下巴：“不是惩罚，是奖励。”

END


End file.
